The 'Plus' Series
by BornInShadow
Summary: The story of the origins of the Plus warriors


The Plus Series 

The Plus Series

Before The AC Story

Prologue

The surgeons hovered moved around the body, checking his body. It was split from neck to waist, and his organs still pulsated in time with his heartbeat. One of the garbed surgeons grabbed a scalpel, and the other grabbed a syringe. The doctor with the scalpel made an incision above where his eyebrows used to be, while the other injected the clear liquid inside the syringe into the man's beating heart. Each of the doctors moved quickly as he begun to spasm on the table. Grabbing another syringe, he injected the liquid in the bottle into his arm, his spasming calming down slightly, and he settled back onto the table.

"Let's hurry this up. This is the last patient today."

"His readings are still green. Go ahead and inject him."

The surgeon lifted the top of his skull off, and looked down at the gray matter. Taking one last syringe, he pushed it in between the folds of the mass, pushing the plunger down. There was a soft sigh from the subject. After a few moments, they began the arduous task of stitching him together. One of the surgeons moved over to the intercom, hitting the call button.

"Are you finished with the patient?"

"Yes, his stats are green."

"How long will it take before we can test him?"

"Well…with the length of recovery for the other patients, about a month."

"Excellent. You may leave the patient now." After storing the equipment, and disposing of their blood stained uniforms, the two surgeons left the patient in the room.

And his fingers began to twitch.

Part 1: Awakening

He stirred slightly on the cold, metal table. The medical equipment was gone; the surgeons returned home, and the lights off. Moving slowly, he sat up, not exactly sure what was going on. His hands found the edge of the table, and he hoisted himself off of the operating table. Even though there were no lights, he could see rather well. Moving towards the door, he fiddled with the knob, but to his disappointment, the door was locked. Taking a step back, he charged the door, slamming into it with his shoulder. Trying again, the door began to creak under his assault. With one final bash of his shoulder, the door fell down in front of him. Standing in front of him was a man. From top to bottom, he wore protective gear. From his helmet and gas mask, down to his sealed boots and suit. Without a word, he turned and began walking down the hallway. Turning around, he motioned for the patient to follow him, and without hesitation, followed him down the hallway.

Sitting before them at the end of the hallway was a sealed door that read, "Plus Testing" The man in the sealed suit moved to the door, and after a moment, the door slid soundlessly open. Before them sat several glass doors, each leading to different rooms. Some led to a few beds with IVs sitting next to them. Others led to a large, black box with the outline of a door on the side closest to the glass. Finally, in a scant few rooms where weights and punching bags. A door to one of the rooms with a bed in it opened, and the man led the patient into the room. His eyes glittered through the gas mask, and seemed to pierce the patient's mind. Blinking several times, he found that he was left in the room as the man in the gas mask left. Sitting on top of the bed was a clipboard with a single sheet of typed paper resting on it. He moved over to the bed, and picked up the clipboard. His eyes had to adjust to what light there was, and to the size of the text, yet it was readable.

If you are reading this, then you are most likely one of our experimental 'Plus' soldiers. You will be trained for physical and AC combat in our training facilities before you will be sent on mission for our corporation's good. If you believe that you do not belong here, you are wrong. We have recovered your body after a combat situation, and thus, you belong to us as your AC will belong to you. Of course, you will only receive your basic AC after you have finished your training. Look at your IV and it will list your name, your advisor, and where it is that you are supposed to go. If you do not understand this, do not worry, you will understand soon enough. At the base of your bed, is a chest with some clothing, gear, and other needed items. Food will be brought to you at the designated feeding times. Not before, or after. You will be alerted of new and/or important issues. Also, there are some known side effects of your 'Plus' treatment. Among these are migraines, vomiting, double vision, dizzy spells, and fatigue. After a month, these effects will most likely go away. Good luck with your training, do not let us down. Escape is impossible should you think of leaving.

Glancing around the room, he found everything the clipboard note listed. The box at the foot of his bed, the IV next to his bed, and the man with the gas mask standing in front of the glass door. Sighing, he set the clipboard onto the floor, and slid in between the sheets of the bed. Quickly, and surely, sleep claimed him.

Part 2: The Beast Is Found

He woke up to find the suited man hovering over him. Slowly moving into a sitting position, he saw that the man carried a tray in his hands. Waiting on top of the tray was a small meal of stew and bread. Setting the tray onto the patient's lap, he moved to a position by the door. He prodded the food with his finger, slowly gripping a fork in his hand, and starting to eat slowly. It was cold, and the stew had almost no taste in his chunks of meat and vegetables. The bread was just as bad, hard as could be, and tasted like a block of chalk. After finishing his meal, the man opened the door for the patient and motioned for him to join him. Sliding out of bed, he found that he was still in the uniform he found the previous day, only it seemed a bit tighter.

Following the man clad in sealed suit, he was led to one of the rooms behind the glass doors. Within the room, was a large black box. It stood about twice as high as he did, and maybe fifteen feet long. The outline of a door slid away, and inside was a cockpit of sorts. There was a central seat, but aside from that, there was little in the room. He felt a cold hand on his back as he was pushed into the chair. It spun to face a central monitor, and out of the arms of the chair sprouted several controls. Gripping the controls in his hands, which seemed all too familiar, he watched the screen.

The screen flickered to life, and the HUD slowly came into sight on the screen. Before him was a view of rolling hills. Trees peppered the low hills, and lakes sat glistening under the noon sun. Gripping the throttle and control stick, he began to look around the green hills. Appearing from nowhere, several MTs appeared. Each was scantly armed, and seemed to be more for target practice than as a threat. Each MT was short compared to the AC that he manned, they had short legs that bent backwards, each lacked any arms but were manned with a built-in machine gun.

The face of the supervisor appeared in his communications monitor. His voice was deep, serious, and above all, hopeful.

"This is the first test for your pilot training. All you need to do is take out the MTs. They'll fight back, but it shouldn't be anything near a challenge. Your AC is equipped with basic equipment. Take them out." The screen winked out, and he was alone in the cockpit again. Quickly, his radar appeared on the upper right of his HUD. The wedge of his vision field glowed slightly brighter and white compared to the green circle. Several yellow dots were arranged in a circle around the outside of the radar, and each moved slowly towards the center of the circle.

His hands tightened their grip on the metal throttle and stick, and he moved them hard and quick.

The AC charged forward suddenly. Its rifle leveled its aim on the nearest MT, and discharged four rounds as it blasted forward. Three struck true, and one flew past it and destroyed the leg of the next closest MT. The initial shots turned the MT from a machine of metal to a heap of scrap. Turning sharply, the AC leapt forward and began firing anew. Almost every shot hit true, turning MTs into piles of scrap-metal. Finding the last group of MTs, the AC powered up the over boost, and blasted towards them. Reaching them in mere moments, the energy blade lit up, and with three quick motions, he had sliced the three MTs to ribbons.

Part 3: Jealousy

Two MT prototypes followed behind the much larger AC. They had been walking these corridors for a little over twenty minutes, and were beginning to lose hope in their information.

"So, what is it we're looking for?"

"Our objectives were to disable any generators we find, and if possible destroy the experimental 'Plus' pilots."

"What're they?"

"How the hell should I know?" The MTs communications screens were blank for a moment longer before the face of the pilot showed up.

"My scanners detect a large amount of activity up ahead. Arm your weapons and prepare for combat, we're probably near the generator, so it'll most likely have some defenses. Also, I'm picking up a lot of life readings nearby, so be on the look out for anything that could house people." With that, the MTs switched on their weapons. Two sets of two machine guns sprouted from their arms, and a third came from behind the cockpit of the MT. The AC itself armed its rocket launcher and headed down the hall without the two MTs.

"Detecting two MTs and something else ahead of them above the facility and approaching generator 5."

"Deploy counter measure MTs, if they fail, send out one of the 'Plus' pilots."

Heading down the hallway, he saw the four MTs send to repel the attack, and behind them stood the generator. Not wasting any time, he quickly fired four missiles as he approached, and fired two rockets out of his rocket launcher into the generator. Three of the missiles hit the MTs, while one went astray and hit the wall. As the shots were about to strike the generator, they hit a set of shielding, exploding on contact with the shield, but otherwise doing no damage. Moving quickly, the MTs caught up and disposed of the final member of the opposition. Turning their sights to the generator, they also began to fire. Machine guns blazing, rockets flying, and missiles locked, they didn't see the pilot approach from behind. It was large, even for an AC, and moved rather slowly. Sitting on the left shoulder of the AC was a grenade launcher. In his hand, he held a rather large machine gun. He moved slowly down the corridor, weighed down by the armor and weaponry, and was only detected as he reached the entrance to the generator room.

One MT turned quickly, and was rewarded with a crippling hail of bullets from the enemy AC. His sights turned quickly, moving before they had a chance to realize what was going on, and opened fire upon the remaining MT and AC. The MT was turned to nothing in seconds, while the AC had a chance to turn around and face his opponent.

"Who the hell are you?"

Silence.

"Fine! You aren't taking me down!" The lighter AC blasted forward. It's beam switched on within seconds, and he brought it down towards the heavier AC. Bringing it's own beam out, it met his foe's blade. The apparent difference in quality was astounding. The AC sent to destroy the generator and plus pilots was armed with nearly basic weaponry, while the defending AC had parts and weapons that the public had never seen.

Breaking away from each other, the assaulting pilot sized up his foe. Expecting slowly movements, and predictable fire, he fired his boosters up, and headed towards his foe. However, he didn't expect the high speeds the pilot would move at. Ducking out of the way, and bring its knee up, he hit the AC in the chest. Bringing up the machine gun, he let loose a volley of fire into the lighter AC. Stumbling backwards, and slowly regaining his sight, the assaulting AC didn't see the heavier AC's attack. Lowering his grenade launcher, the mechanical hand gripped the barrel and held it tight. After a moment, the grenade flew forward and scrapped the attacking AC. Turning slowly, the silent AC left through the same way it came in.


End file.
